His Promise
by MaureenElsbeth
Summary: "She's made of wind and moonbeams, and stardust. I love her more than I thought possible and I would do anythin' for her. I thought she was the only thing I would ever give me life for. I was wrong." Pure Mary/Bert fluff. Enjoy!


Mary was drowsy. That was a perfect word for how she felt at the moment. She knew she should be sleeping. Both Bert and the doctor had ordered her to get a bit of rest but she just couldn't seem to close her eyes long enough to fall asleep. How could she possibly close her eyes when it seemed as though she had achieved everything she had ever dreamed of. She pulled the bedclothes up and smiled into them giddily. How could she ever have thought that she could live without all of this?

She looked across their small bedroom to the cherrywood bassinette Bert had built himself. Inside was the most wonderful magic she would ever create, Mary was certain. Only hours before she had been lying in the exact same bed, but in the most intense pain she had ever felt. She had been exhausted, frustrated, and postive she couldn't complete the task of bringing their little one into the world. Now here she sat, renewed, if a bit drowsy, and undoubtly amazed with both herself and the perfect little girl she and Bert had created.

Bert. Mary smiled brilliantly as she thought of the amazing man she had married. He had been perfect throughout her labor, supportive and attentive to a fault. Even as she had thrown insult after insult at him, he had remained by her side, reassuring her that she could do it with kisses and quiet words. He had been anxious of course. She had been able to feel it emanating from every fiber of his being, but he had easily swallowed all of his worry, only leaving her side long enough bring her ice chips and then cut Alyss' umblical cord when Doctor Putnam had asked if he wanted to. Mary was sure there was never a woman so lucky as she.

Suddenly as though her thoughts had conjured him up, Bert appeared. He cracked the door and looked inside. Swiftly she closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep so that he wouldn't jokingly scold her for being awake when she had been ordered to rest. He came inside and tiptoed over to their bed. Gently he placed a feather light kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Mary Mine," he whispered and stroked her hair. She fought the urge to open her eyes as he turned away from her and tiptoed to the bassinette. When she was certain his back was turned, she opened her eyes and watched him silently. What met her eyes was the sweetest thing she was convinced her husband would ever do.

Gently Bert picked up the baby and cradled her to his chest. He moved to the window, studying his newborn daughter in the moonlight. Mary saw Alyss' eyes flutter open and she would later swear she saw her daughter focus on Bert's face as he began to speak.

"I know tha' perhaps you may not recognize me the way you will yer Mummy Alyss, but I'm your Daddy. Do you know me voice?" he asked and Mary smiled. "I certainly am glad t' finally have ya here Love. It seems as though yer Mummy and I had t' wait for ever for ya. Yer Mum and me, well we had a pretty difficult time having ya. Ya see years ago, yer Mum and me was standin' at the window jus' like this and we saw a shootin' star. Mummy insisted that that star was you and that one day if we wished hard enough, ya would appear. We saw so many doctors and no one could tell us why yer Mum couldn't conceive. Nine months ago we stood at the window again and she wished very hard on another falling star for ya. This time it worked and now here ya are." Here he paused and swallowed. Mary thought she saw a tear slide down his cheek. "Ya look jus' like her Love. Yer Mum is perfect, no doubt about it. She's made of wind and moonbeams, and stardust. I love her more than I thought possible and I would do anythin' for her. I thought she was the only thing I would ever give me life for. I was wrong Alyss. Now that we have ya, I know that I will do anythin' to keep ya safe, to make ya smile Love. Yer the greatest gift she could ever give me. Don't tell her this, but I think I love ya even more than her." He kissed Alyss' forehead. "I promise ya here and now t' do whatever I can t' make ya happy. I'll keep ya safe. Nothin' will ever be more important to me than ya Love. Nothin'. Thank ya for bein' the wish that came true." He turned away from the window and carried Alyss back to her bassinette. Gingerly he laid her back down and covered her with the crotched blanket Mary had made. He ruffled the light dusting of raven hair she already possessed.

"That was a beautiful speech Bert," Mary suddenly sounded, unable to keep silent any longer. She giggled lightly as she saw him jump almost a foot in the air. She had startled him, it seemed. He turned to face her.

"Yer supposed to be sleeping Mary Mine," he stumbled, his face beat red. He looked like a child that had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar before dinner. He eyed her nervously.

"Come here Darling," she beckoned. Obediently he went forward and sat next to her on the bed. She surprised him by kissing him suddenly and passionately. "I don't think I've ever been more in love with you than I am at this moment Bert," she stated when they parted. He blushed again. "I used to wonder what kind of father you would make for our children. Hearing you say all that to Alyss, I don't think I will ever forget it. Thank you so much Bert," she breathed.

"I should be the one thankin' ya Mary. Ya gave her t' me. I promise ya here and now that she will never want for anythin'. She'll be safe and happy as long as I'm around. I will never let anythin' happen to either of ya," he swore, swallowing the lump in his throat. He reached for her hand. "I love ya Mary Mine."

"I love you too," she breathed as she let a single tear slip down her cheek. He wiped it away. "Hold me?" she asked and he nodded. Bert slipped off his shoes and climbed into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. Mary settled into his embrace and finally closed her eyes. There was no place she would rather be.


End file.
